To Sleep Perchance to Dream
by Crikit
Summary: this is a hard fic to explain without giving away what happens in it, so all I'll say is read it.


Author's note: This fic came to me one day in the summer a long time ago. It actually didn't take me that long to write I had it done within a couple of hours of thinking it up…it's a wonder what one can write when they are listening to the right type of music isn't it? Anyhoo this fic doesn't really have a place in any of the series it's just sort of a stand along thing. Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is property of someone other then myself and is used without permission.  
  
To Sleep Perchance To Dream.  
A Tenchi Muyo Fanfic by Crikit  
  
~bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip~  
  
It's cold, so cold. When did this happen? This chill, it feels as if it is trying to consume me, why? What have I done to deserve this? I don't know, I can't remember. I can't remember anything…Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?   
  
Maybe, maybe if I open my eyes I'll know where I am. Ahhh, pain the light…it burns causes pain. I've felt pain like this in the past. Or was it like this? No…that pain was worse. That pain ripped at my soul, trying to tear it free. But it didn't work, no it didn't work. I'm still here. If only I knew where here was.   
  
"She's awake…"  
  
A voice, I know that voice, who is it?  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay Washu?"  
  
Washu, why is that name so familiar? I feel as if I should know it…And the voice, the voice that said the name it's so familiar. It's a mans voice, could he be a lover? No, maybe a friend. Yes, that's it a friend, a friend I care deeply about.  
  
"I don't know Tenchi, only time will tell."  
  
Tenchi…  
  
"Why? Why did Kiyone do that?"  
  
Kiyone? Is that me?  
  
"She did it to save Sasami."  
  
"But still…"  
  
"Tenchi you would have done the same thing, and you know it."  
  
Who…who are they talking about? Who is this Kiyone, and what did she do?  
  
"I can't believe Nagi went that far. She didn't care about any of us, she only wanted to get Ryoko."  
  
Nagi…Ryoko…pain…  
  
"I know Tenchi, I know…"  
  
"And then when she almost…When she almost hit Sasami. What was Sasami thinking, jumping in to the battle like that?"  
  
Sasami…must save Sasami…must stop the battle…  
  
"She was trying to save Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"If it wasn't for Kiyone, Sasami would be dead."  
  
I remember! I remember who I am, I remember the battle, and I remember what happened.  
  
I am Kiyone of the Galaxy Police. I have been assigned to earth with my partner Mihoshi. But, we are not alone. There is Ryoko the space pirate with her ship Ryo-Ohki, Washu the universes greatest scientific mind, Ayeka the crown princess of Jurai, and her little sister Sasami. Sasami what a sweet girl. And then there is Tenchi, he is the voice that I heard, well one of them. The other is Washu, I must be in her lab.  
  
"Do you think Sasami will be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine!"   
  
There was…there was a battle. It was between Nagi and Ryoko. Nagi finally caught up with Ryoko after years of trying to catch her. I remember that. We were all sitting by the water having a picnic, it was such a lovely day. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were playing, Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting, and I was talking to Tenchi and Washu…what was Mihoshi doing again? Oh, she was sleeping.  
  
"Washu, is it just me or does Kiyone look like she's smiling?"  
  
"She must be having a good dream."  
  
Nagi appeared out of nowhere…She challenged Ryoko to a fight, Ryoko accepted. They battled with abandon. Neither one cared who was in the way, that much was evident. That's…that's why we all stayed back out of the way.  
  
"Do you think Nagi will ever show her face around her again Tenchi?"  
  
"That's doubtful, but if she does. She won't only have to face Ryoko, she'll have to face the rest of us as well."  
  
Sasami…Sasami was holding Ryo-Ohki, silly, silly lovesick cabbit. She saw Ken-Ohki across from her on the other side of the battle . She wanted to be near him, so she jumped out of Sasami's arms and ran in between the two fighters. Sasami gave chase.  
  
Sasami no! They didn't see her, no one saw her but me. I…I ran after her and pushed her out of the way of the energy pulses leaving myself open in the process.  
  
"How's Ryoko taking this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she hasn't said a word to me or anyone else since it happened. Ayeka said that she would try to talk to both her and Mihoshi…Poor Mihoshi, I've never seen her act like this before."  
  
One hit me, then another and another. I felt one fly pass my head and heard it hit the tree. Were they trying to kill me? No, Ryoko wouldn't do that, and she wouldn't let Nagi do that either, she's my friend.  
  
"Well you have to look at it this way Tenchi. Kiyone is Mihoshi's partner, she must be feeling some form of guilt or sorrow over what happened to her."  
  
I tried to move, I tried to get of the way of the tree, but couldn't…The pain…the pain was to great. The tree feel, I was pinned I couldn't move, couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. I was helpless…helpless.  
  
"Washu, she's crying…"  
  
I heard voices coming toward me, the voices of my friends, they would help me, I would be safe.  
  
The tree, it was being removed. The next thing I felt, was arms, Tenchi's arms. He was carrying me, but where? Where was he taking me? I wouldn't find out until I woke up…  
  
When I woke up questions kept running in and out of my mind. Questions like why was I so cold? Why couldn't I remember anything? But I remember now, I remember all of it.  
  
So…so cold, so tired. I need to sleep, to sleep perchance to dream. I'll dream of a nice tropical paradise...Then maybe, maybe I'll be warmer when I wake up, of course I will. I'll wake up and all this will be a dream…only…a…dream…  
  
~beeeeeeeepppppppp~  
  
"Washu what's happening?"  
  
"I don't know Tenchi, get out of my way."  
  
"Washu hurry we're gonna lose her!"  
  
"I'm trying everything I can think of Tenchi, it's not working.."  
  
"It has to! Kiyone can't die! Ryoko and Sasami will never forgive themselves if she does."  
  
"I know Tenchi, but it still doesn't change the fact that it's not working!"  
  
"Kiyone…"  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi there's nothing I can do…we've…we've lost her."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A few days later we see Tenchi and the others standing by the lake around a small stone.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"Do you think Kiyone will continue to watch out for us?" Sasami asks as looks down at the grave.  
  
Tenchi looks up to the sky, and then down at the princess a small smile on his face. "Yes Sasami, I think she will, I think she will."  
  
As the small group walks away we see what is written on the grave stone:   
"Reach for the moon, for if you fall  
You will be among the stars.  
In Loving Memory of   
Kiyone,  
Our dear friend who is now  
among the stars."   



End file.
